I Would Do Anything
by siriushermionelover
Summary: Hermione meets Volemont for the first time and is confused by whats happens. To escape and change the present she will do anything, even go back to meet a lonely cold Tom Riddle and unknowingly teach him to love, teaching herself in turn.
1. captured

**I changed my mistakes. I hope you will all forgive me for them. It was my first fic you know, so I guess I was a bit eager to start it you. Enjoy! **

**I don't own any of these characters. They come from J.R. Rowling.**

Hermione felt the warmth of her tears as she watched the three Death Eaters kill her two best friends. Theire laugh of cruelty as Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived lived no longer, he lay still of the frozen ground of the London park with his green eyes wide open in shock, horror and utter sadness for he had failed at his destiny and didn't accomplish what was meant of him. The body of Ronald Weasley, who they called Ron lay not 10 feet away with the same look in his eyes when the tortured him to death not 5 minutes before.

The three of them were on summer holiday after their sixth year of Hogwarts School. They were visiting Harry to take him to the Burrow the home of Ron and the rest of the Weasley family. After picking up Hermione, Ron said that he had never been to a muggle park before so Harry and Hermione decided to show him some fun.

Two hours later at sunset as they were leaving the deserted park they were surrounded by Death Eaters and attacked. Now both boys lay death and Hermione watched in horror.

One Death Eater laughed in a high cruel way before he spotted Hermione backed up against a tree.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here". He said turning to the others " Isn't it Potters little Mudblood Granger. What of what should we do with her."

The others laughed and offered crude suggestions. Each making Hermione' s eyes widen a little more with fear.

The one who seemed the leader twirled his wand around his finger, and than took off his mask.

Hermione gasped, it was Lucius Malfoy, and a look of hatred burned in her eyes. **HE** killed the two most important people to her. **HE** tortored countless of helpless families without so much as a flinch, laughing at their screams and pleas of help.

Hermione's face-harden and she stepped away from the trees into the open. She wouldn't let him get away, not after everything he had done! Summoning up all of she courage and anger she raised her wand. They weren't getting her without a fight.

"Well then Malfoy, you want me? Well just try". She said with as much malice as she could.

Lucius smirked in a way the only a Malfoy could. "It seems our little friend has some nerve after all doesn't she" Hermione's eyes narrowed at his taunting voice. Lucius cast a silent spell that instantly sent Hermione's wand flying into his outstretched hand.

Lucius smiled as he placed her wand in his pocket. Hermione's fear returned ten-fold now that she realized that she was completely defenseless against some of the greatest murders in the Wizarding world.

Hermione watched as the Death Eaters surrounded her in a circle and she released that this was it. 'Well guys' she thought as she looked at the bodies of her friends 'at least I get to be with you again soon' A tear ran down her face as she prepared to meet her fate.

A bulky Death Eaters raised he wand "Lucius you always get to have all the fun when to comes to killing Mudbloods, how about allowing someone else for once" He said in a dark voice that said he would enjoy the task very much so.

Lucius pondered this, then a cruel, twisted smiled graced his face that made Hermione want to vomit, or if she was lucky die right then and there. She was praying for this when he opened his mouth and said "You know Goyle" he said slowly as he entered the circle and advanced towards Hermione who had no where to go except closer to the masked Death Eaters behind her "Our Lord will be most displeased when he find outs that we killed the Potter boy ourselves when he himself said he wanted that pleasure for himself. I wonder what he will do when he finds out about this," he pondered this as he looked at the other masked men. A few, by looking at their body movements were very scared and nervous. "Yes" he continued "most displeased". He turned his attention back to Hermione who was trying to think of a way out of this 'Oh no' she thought frantically 'this can't be happening, he can't be thinking what I think he is think. Oh please someone find us! Anyone!' She looked around at the masks again and at Lucius who was now standing directly in front of her with and canister smile in place.

He raised a long, pale finger and touched her cheek. Hermione flinch at the cold feeling his touch brought and had to swallow to rid her mouth of the need to throw-up.

Lucius sensed her feelings and slowly removed his hand, tracing her chin and cheek in the process. He leaned down until his mouth was right by her ear.

"It is such a shame that beauty such as your as well as your smarts would be wasted on someone of such foul blood like yourself. I could take you right now you know" Hermione's breath caught in her throat and she tried to back away. Only to have Lucius grasp her shoulders in a death grip as he continued, "I want you" he whispered huskily "I could take you now, in front of all the others here and in front of the bodies of your so called protectors and no one would stop me. I can see it in some of their eyes, they want you too." He ran his finger though her thick wavy hair that had be tamed down over the years as well as her on newer knowledge about beauty spells she learned last summer before sixth year.

She swallowed her tears and sobs as she saw him looking at her full curves. Over the last two years Hermione had grown from a pretty girl with large teeth and bushy hair, to a beautiful woman with a full womanly body. She wasn't as thin as those models in magazines that starved themselves or even Lavender or Paviti who mainly drank liquids to stay thin, but no one would ever call her fat. She had full round hips and a round butt to go with it, shapely legs and thighs, and flat stomach that leaded up to her decent size B-36 Beasts that were as round and ripe as apples and that made any man want to take a bite. Over the last year she had become the fantasy of many of Hogwarts boys, and more than a few wanked themselves off in the darkness of theirs beds picturing her beneath them moaning and arching while they pounded themselves in and out of her warm cavern.

Lucius himself was thinking along the same lines, but much more intense. Up against a tree until she could no longer walk was along the lines that passed though his head.

Lucius raised his head to look around the other Death Eaters who were waiting instructions. "Leave" was all he said. The Death Eaters looked at one another. Did he really mean that they should leave here before killing her? Hermione however almost collapsed with relief. 'If it is just him' she though quickly, 'then maybe I could out smart him and get away'. Even to herself she sounded desperate and hopeless, but it was all she had. 'Dammit!' she cursed mentally 'where the hell are the Order members. You would think that they would be out looking for Harry. We were supposed to be back hours ago'

Lucius frowned at his follow masked comrades, and when he saw that they didn't follow directions grew angry. He placed a binding spell of Hermione making it impossible for her to get away and stalked to the nearest Death Eaters. "Well" he said in a cold voice, "why aren't you leaving?" he said in a barely heard voice.

"We can't leave with that Mudblood Granger alive" shouted out Goyle. "And if you won't do it I will" he said marching to where Hermione was frantically trying to think of a spell that would help her.

"Stop right now Goyle" yelled Lucius. Goyle stopped; no matter what people thought he was no fool. "We are not going to keep her alive and let her go free, you fool" he spat. He walked to the center of the circle and paced in front of them.

"The Dark Lord will be most upset when he learns of Harry Potter's unfortunate death, so lets give him the girl, as a, let us say, consolations prize" he finished with wicked grin, just thinking of all the things that could be done to the girl. 'Aw' he thought 'what pleasures'

The Death Eaters looked at one another and grinned 'this would be a sight to see'

"Aright Malfoy" said one "we will leave here now and tell the Lord of your coming"

And with that the Death Eaters save Lucius Malfoy Disapperated with loud cracks.

Hermione was paralyzed with fear 'No, No, NO!' she thought as she saw Malfoy advanced towards her 'let him kill me now, anything but don't' let me go to Voldemort' tears were streaking down her face and she having to bite her tongue to keep from sobbing uncontrollably. 'He won't see me plead, I won't beg, I will die with the last bit of dignity I have left' Hermione drew herself up to her full height, back straight and with a determined look in her eyes ready to face whatever would happen to her.

Lucius stopped in front of her and saw that look. "I want to back you against that tree behind you" Hermione froze 'Not this again' she pleaded in her mind 'Voldemort is bad but not this'.

Lucius continued in a husky voice. He kept walking to Hermione who kept walking backwards until she was literary backed against a tree. 'Oh no' she pleaded 'please someone stop this' now unable to stopped the large flow of tears

"I want to press my lips against your neck and feel you shuddering in my arms. I want my tongue in your month tasting all of the your flavor, then moving on to you ears lops, cheeks, chin, throat and neck with my lips, my tongue, and my neck nipping at you and leaving my mark all over you marking you as mine" He pressed himself up against Hermione and she felt his erection throbbing against her. "Then I will kiss her breasts and suckle them like a babe until you are groaning and panting." His breathing was raspy and his voice full of need. "Then I will push up your skirt and rip those kickers out of the way, wrapping those legs around my waist leaving you completely exposed to me and my body. I will stoke your folds and slip my fingers into you pumping in and out as my tongue does the same thing to your mouth. You'll be panting and arching your back against that tree, sweating and moaning, begging me to thrust inside of you, to have me in you filling you to the very core of your being" He stopped, and panted for breath. "But I can't. And do you know why? Do you?" Hermione shook her head silently, praying for this torture to be over. "Because", he finished "you are of dirty blood" he spat. "And that is what makes it so disgusting in itself. That even knowing that, I still want to undo my trousers and thrust my member as deeply as possible into you, and then deeper still. Over and over again until you climax screaming my name taking me with you as I shoot my seed deep inside of you, so deep that so other man will ever claim what is mine" He growled out the last bit. Then to Hermione' s horror begin to undo the clasp that hold his robe together with a determined looked in his eye and she knew what he was going to do with her.

Hermione began struggling and fighting. She bite, scathed and pulled anything she could get her hands on, but the fighting earlier and her fear made her weak and Lucius was easily able to restrain her. Hermione began to cry, all dignity gone. He didn't speak, kept doing what he planned to do as he attached his lips to her neck and sucked, marking her.

Suddenly he drew back and stumbled several feet away, his face in agony as he claspclasps his left forearm. Hermione smelled the burning flesh. She darted as fast as she could, but didn't get far until Lucius sent another binding charm at her.

"Well my dear" he panted, no longer in desire, but in exhaustion from pain, "I have to take you to my master now. I seems as if he grew tired of the wait". He smiled in twisted satisfaction "Well if I can't have you, the Dark Lord will make a good toy out of you before he kills you. Shame though" he mused "Such a pretty thing gone to waste"

Hermione's mind was in despise 'from one torture to another' she thought, now too upset to worry about what would happen to her. ' Just let them kill me and get it done with, them I will be in peace with Ron and Harry' it was with these thoughts that Lucius apperated both of them to where the Dark Lord was waiting.


	2. confusion and conviction

**Thanks to every one who submitted a good review. It is my first story so it was really great to be able to hear that people liked my story so far. Hope you continue to do so.**

**I do not own any of these characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling.**

Lucius arrived with Hermione in his grasp to where the Dark Lord was impatiently waiting them. He was fuming! He was so close to getting the girl he lusts after, until his master decided that it was time to summon them. 'Really, he could have waited just a bit longer'. He thought savagely. He smirked and looked it the girl 'It is not like I would have taking that long, and I would have saved some for him of course'.

The Death Eater looked around. They seemed to be alone. 'Voldemort must have sent the others backs' he thought. 'Oh well, more for me' he smiled as he picked up Hermione and began walking to the end of the hall, where his master was waiting.

Hermione opened her eyes when they appeared. It was almost completely dark. The only lights were that of the moon and stars that could be seen thought the huge wholes in the building, but it was enough to see. She looked around as much as possible. Malfoy had put a binding charm on her so that she couldn't move and another so she couldn't talk. 'I supposed I must thank him', she thought bitterly 'now people would hear me scream, so I might died with a bit of dignity'

Just then he began to move though the darkness allowing Hermione to get a glimpse of where she was. It looked like a long tall hall. It had large windows on either side near the top but had only shards of glass near the frame still in it. It really looked like a church without the pews. 'How ironic' she snorted 'having a Death Eater meeting where they kill and torture innocence people in a place people pray for peace. It sounds just like him' the walls and floors were black and rotting, and rats and insects could be heard in dark corners. Hermione shivered; she HATED bugs and rats. Which is one of the reasons she was never upset over Ron's saying his rat was killed, only that it was her cat that killed him, then she was mad!

Malfoy stopped in front of the place where the altar would have been and she was dumped painfully on the cold, dirt floor. She landed on her stomach with her face turned away for the front so she couldn't see what was going on, only hear.

Lucius got down on the ground and bowed. "Master," he said not looking up. Even he was scared of what the Dark Lord could do, and didn't what to be a victim of the red snake like eyes that could kill in an instant "I have brought you the Mudblood girl. The best friend of Harry Potter, for you, master, to do what you wish". He reached over and turned Hermione over so that she faced the front. What she saw made she eyes widen and suddenly wishing that she was back in those woods being pined up against a tree while Lucius Malfoy raped her.

Where an altar would have been sat a large throne and in front of it was an old solid oak table. And in that throne sat the legendary Lord Voldemort. He was like something that Hermione had never seen before. She only heard from Harry and Dumdledore what he looked like and finally realized which Harry had to face for so many years. Harry. This was the reason that his life was so terrible. This was why his life ended so short and in such pain. 'Why?' was all she could ask as more tears fall down her cheeks, 'why?. And why did I live?. What purpose would it be to live only to die soon later, after terribly suffering'.

Voldemort was the stuff of nightmares. He was tall and thin. Perhaps 6'0,to 6'1 feet tall. He was ghostly pale skin that was stretched very tightly across his face that it looked like it was about to snap. He had no hair and a flat nose that looked like it belonged to a snake. But the thing that would haunt her forever was his eyes. They were blood red and had an eerie glow to them that would have made a serial killer like warm and inviting.

He looked upped and without even glancing it where Hermione laid shivering on he floor he turned to Lucius. "The Potter boy, Lucius the Potter boy" Hermione was paralyzed with fright. His voice so matched the eyes. It was like hearing a snake talking to you. Lucius sounded like Luccciussssssss. He got up and walked around the table to where Malfoy still lay kneeling. "Didn't I give you orders that he was **NOT TO BE KILLED!!!**" he thunder. Lucius sank to the floor, "Forgive me master, but we had the perfect opportunity. We couldn't let him go, it was our chance! To be rid of him permanently And the girl! I brought the girl for you!" He cried.

Voldemort starred at him with disgust and snarled, "He was mine! You fool! Mine!" He lifted his wand "Cruio" he screamed. Hermione flinched as Malfoy's screams filled the hall and echo around her. The Dark Lord did it twice more before he left Lucius a shivering pile on the floor covered in sweat. "Leave" he said, " the others got their punishment as well. The reason you got off you easily my old friend" he smirked the last part "was because of your loyal service though out the years. Now leave. And leave the girl here" Hermione closed her eyes, 'Not alone, not alone' she begged. 'Please someone find us. Please!!'

He continued, "Since I can't have the boy, I must make do with the girl". He smiled in his cruel turning of lips. He watched Lucius struggle to his feet and sway. "I can smell it on you. You want her, and you want her bad". The Death Eater flushed. Hermione cowered and Voldemort laughed. "Judging by her appearance" he glanced at her, "you didn't get want you wanted. Perhaps next time you shouldn't take what doesn't belong to you. Keep this lesson" he smiled tauntingly "it might come in handy".

Lucius fisted his fists together and clinked his teeth. He looked over at Hermione. 'So close' he thought as his eyes traveled her body, 'a few minutes longer and I could have been in her, surrounded by her tight body, gripping and squeezing my member as I exploded in her'. "Leave" Voldemort said softly. With one last glance he did.

With him gone his spells came off and you jumped to her feet, only now remembering Malfoy had her wand. 'What! Damn, my wand. He still has it' She looked around frantically looking for something that might help. There was nothing. She was alone. She was trapped. She was with the darkest wizard in one hundred years without a wand. She was going to die.

'I' am sorry guys. I can't do this, not alone. I' am not brave like you. I study, I read. I don't fight dark wizards' she cried in her mind. She had no more tears to cry on the outside. Hermione straightened her back 'If I die, I die proud like they did. They didn't beg. They died brave, and so will I'. She turned to Voldemort ready to face him and her mouth nearly fell open, he had his back to her! She was going though all this and he wasn't even looking at her. Now she was mad! Anyone who knew Hermione knew that her temper was a thing to be scared of and Voldemort had unsuspectingly triggered it.

"Well", she called to his back, calling herself every type of fool there every was. "Don't you even has the good grace to look at me after you brought me here. Or did no one ever teach the great Lord any manners" she said tauntingly.

I strange sound filled the room. It took a few second for Hermione to figure out what it was. ' Oh my God', she though, mouth open 'he was laughing'.

"If I was you my dear," he replied, still sounding amused, "I wouldn't be too much in a rush for me to turn around". Still not looking at her he continued making Hermione annoyed, "So after all this time I finally get the meet the famous Hermione Granger" Hermione winched at the sound of her name coming from his lips, "It is amazing that after all this time you and I had never got a chance to meet face to face. Amazing how we keep side stepping each other if you look at it". She could since he was smiling was had to resist rolling her eyes.

"Yes" she replied "amazing". It occurred to her the she was having, if anything, a somewhat civilized conversation with Lord Voldemort. 'So freaking wrong' she thought.

"If you don't mind" she said folding her arms across her chest and allowing some annoyance to enter her voice, "if you are going to kill me the kill my and get it over with shortly so that I can be with my friends again".

"You have a lot of courage" he spat, "and a lot of mouth". He turned, and for the first time Hermione Granger locked eyes with Lord Voldemort. She froze. She literary could not move, even if her life depended upon it. She could not break away from his eyes. He was the charmer and she the snake; he had her completely under control. After tearing her eyes away and shacking her head and blinking several times she looked back. Only to see a very different Lord Voldemort starring back.

Voldemort was staring at Hermione and she watched as different emotions flashed on his face. 'And Harry said he didn't have feelings' she though nervously. Wondering what could have happened.

She continued to watch, confusing, disbelief, horror, rage, sadness and most shocking of all happiness. 'What?'

Voldemort walked unsteadily towards the girl. 'It's her' he thought, his brain still unable to conclude what his eyes where telling him. 'It has to be her. All these years. It has to be her!' His breathing began to come faster. He searched her face. 'Beautiful, like I remember' he thought fondly. His eyes traveled her body and at last come to rest on her eyes, the same eyes that he remembered for the past 55 years. Hazel with sparks of gold in them, along with a thin layer of green surrounding the outside. 'The voice too!' his mine exploded, 'it is her voice to'. After 50 years the Dark Lord was once again looking at the one person he had ever loved.

Hermione stood frozen as his eyes traveled her body. His face held desperation in them that she couldn't explain. But it was making her nervous. She licked her lips. She saw him swallow and open his mouth, only to close it and swallow again. He stepped towards her. She stepped back. 'What is he playing at', Hermione thought angrily. 'Whatever it is it isn't going to work'. "What are you wanting for!" she all but shouted, trying to suppress a whimper that tried to come out as he continued to walk to her. Her back hit the wall. 'Dimmitt' she shouted in her mind, 'not again, I can't be that stupid. Where is the Order! They must have found the bodies by now. Are they even looking for me? Let them find me. Please. I don't know how much more of this I can take'.

"You!" he cried. Hermione shuddered. "Its you!" He grasped her shoulders and Hermione was instantly hit was a flash back of that night with Lucius. 'Not him. Malfoy would have been better this' her mind cried. She shook her head trying to deny the situation. "It is you!" he cried. Hermione wasn't listening, she was trying to block her mind from her surroundings but couldn't block out what Voldemort was throwing at her desperately, almost hysterically. "Everywhere. I tried everything to get to you. Everything! You were dead! They said you were killed! They lied! I did everything, looked everywhere! You! I did this all for you! So I could find you! So I could be with you! All for you!" He cried starring at her face.

She was sacred. He was mad, absolutely mad! What was he talking about? She began to cry. 'Why wont he kill me' she screamed 'why won't I die!'

"You left me! Why? I loved you!" he screamed his voice echoing though all parts of the hall. He stepped away from her slowly, panting, still unable to comprehend that she was here after all these years. His mind began to work faster. 'How?' he suddenly thought, 'she looks the same as I remember. How?' Then he saw it a tiny bit of gold that could be seen though her shirt. He reached for it.

Hermione calmed the moment he let her go. She was breathing fast and shaking. Lowering her head she began to take deep breaths. Calming herself she looked up just in time to see him start to reach for her shirt. She looked down and saw it. 'My time turner. How could I have forgotten about it' she thought, her eyes widened, 'a way to escape, a way to go back in time to start all this from happening'. Then she noticed him reaching for the same thing with huge eyes and mouth open. Suddenly everything he said came coming back. 'I go back in time. He falls in love with me. He does all this because of me'

Hermione launched herself away from the wall surprising Voldemort. She griped the time turner. It was a much more powerful one then she had in her third year. Dumbledore had given to her after the school year ended saying that it might come in handy at some time. It didn't only go back hours but years!

She knew what she had to do. She had to go back in time in when a young Voldemort went to school. Back to the early 1940's to when he wasn't Voldemort but Tom Riddle. If she could save the past she would get her present back. She turned the time turner. Her last image was of the Dark Lord watching with wide eyes knowing exactly what was happening.


	3. setting the stage

**& Thank-you to all of you who reviewed. It really meant a lot!**

**& Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to the amazing author JK Rowling.**

&

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as she felt herself being hurled though time. Then as suddenly as it began, it stopped, and she felt herself land very painfully on a cold stone floor. 'Ow' she thought as she struggled to get to her feet, bracing herself against the wall next to her. She rubbed her backside as she shook her head trying to clear it. Blinking rapidly to clear her vision she looked around trying to get in her surroundings. 'Wow' she thought, 'I'm back at Hogwarts. And it looks the same', she thought with relief. She looked around and figured that she was on the first floor near the doors to the gardens. Everything seemed the same, except perhaps the armor, which looked a little less rusted then she remembered. Also she thought with a frown there was nobody around. Even though she didn't spend much time here in her own time she knew that the gardens were a popular place.

'This is a good thing though', she thought. 'I can't let people see me until I have talked to Professor Dumbledore'. Hermione tired to remember everything that she could about Dumbledore' s past. If her calcutaion were right, (and everyone knew they usually were) She was in 1943 during Tom Riddle's Seventh year. With a shudder she realized that he had already opened the Chamber of Secrets and had killed Myrtle. She felt pity towards the girl who had died so terribly. 'Not to mention that they was a great dirty snake living below the floors' she snorted. Hermione then beamed, 'Dumbledore was the Transfiguration teacher. Perfect. Hopefully his office will be where Minerva's was now. (Being she best student the professor insisted that Hermione and her were on first name bases in private). Pushing away from the wall she stumbled a few feet before gaining her balance. She peaked around the corner and sighed, no one, she started to walk as fast as she could keeping a hand to the wall for support, as she was still dizzy.

&

Professor Albus Dumbledore smiled as he looked at his newly discovered candy. 'Lemon drops', he mused silently. A marvelous invention if he every saw one. He chuckled softly as he popped another one in his mouth. The schools nurse Madame Merdine would ring his neck if she saw these. She had been trying to get him off candy and sweets for months now, saying they weren't good for his health. Scoffing that he was addicted to them. He snorted as the thought. He was certainly not addicted to Lemon Drops. They just taste good that's all; he could stop whenever he wanted to, he thought with determination. "I just don't want too", he said out loud with a twinkle in his eyes. He looked up as he heard someone knocking on his office door. 'Strange', most should be down at the village, and the younger ones are being treated with games outside'

'Perhaps it is a teacher', he thought, although most didn't knock as he was on friendly terms with all of them, except Headmaster Dippet since the events of two years ago. He shook he head sadly as he thought was what happened and what could have been done to prevent it. He was awakened from his thoughts by the pounding on his door that seemed a bit desperate now. Quickly hiding his sweets in his desk he walked over and opened the door, shocking himself with who stood there.

&

Hermione' s eyes widened as she took in her Professors appearance. Young, was her first thought. His hair was a dark auburn and so was his beard, which was about a foot long. However his sparkling blue eyes were the same and instantly Hermione felt that a little piece of her world was somewhat whole again. He was also wearing a midnight blue robe with shooting stars on it, which actually moved from place to place on his clothing. She smiled.

Her head had cleared during the walk and she was amazed and relieved that no one spotted her. Now all see had to do was explain as much as she could to Dumbledore who was now looking at her with confusion. "Excuse me", he asked politely, "do I know you?" Hermione smiled and replied, "Not yet Professor Dumbledore". His eyebrows shot up with surprised that she knew his name. "Um", she looked down the corridor, "this is rather important and private, could I come in and then I will tell you as much as I can". Dumbledore, intrigued, opened the door and gestured her in. 'Great', Hermione smiled nervously, 'there goes the easy part'.

&

When Hermione finished she leaned back in her chair as if the weight of the world was off her shoulders. She had explained to him about coming from 1996 and was almost seventeen. She had had an accident with her time traveling device and had now idea how to get home. She had showed him her time-turner that was empty of its magic. A time-turner, she explained, could only be used so many times before it ran out of magic. Usually this never occurred because people only went back short distances and the magic was able to regenerate itself. She had forgotten this little piece of information until she looked at it after arriving and was horrified to see the sand gone. Now she was truly stuck in the past. She also explained that she attended Hogwarts and that she was wearing muggle clothes because it was summer holiday back home.

Dumbledore was thoughtful for a minute. He then learned forward and sighed. "Now Miss Granger, this sort of thing had never happened before. I have never heard of a device called a time-turner, but I must say that it seems an interesting magically ability it have", he said looking first at her then at the hourglass figure in his hand. Hermione panicked, "but sir", she cried, "you can find away to mend it can't you". She needed to change the past but she didn't want to live in it forever!

Her professor smiled reassuringly "Now, now, no need to fret. We will do all we can for you miss Granger". Hermione relaxed, 'Good. He had me scared for a minute'

"It seems however that you will have to go by a different name as we can't go messing up the future, can we", he continued with an amused chuckle. Hermione gave a small smile, 'Oh, if you only knew Professor.'

"You will be resorted I supposed, and what name would you like to go by?" he asked. She thought about it, 'I figured I would use my on name, but this makes sense. But name?' "How about Laura. I've always liked that name. Laura Walker maybe"

"Perfect!" Dumbledore exclaimed chapping his hands, "now Miss Walker dinner will be served in, Oh my! Only fifteen minutes. You will be sorted then." He waved his wand and Hermione' s tattered ripped clothes, as a result of Lucius, was changed into a set of Hogwarts robes. The same as her own but with the skirt below the knee. She rolled her eyes, 'joys of the forties'. "Now" Dumbledore said getting up and going for the door, "I will leave you to get cleaned up and tell Professor Dippet, he is the Headmaster, about you". He looked thoughtful, "I hope that he doesn't get upset that I arranged this without his knowing" he mused. He shook his head, Hermione smiled fondly, this was a frequent habit of his, "Anyways", he grinned, "and lets not tell him about your time traveling. Lets keep it between us". Hermione readily agreed. The less people who know about this the better. "So I'll be off", and with a smile and tip of his hat left Hermione alone.

The instant the door closed Hermione collapsed onto her back in the chair. 'What the hell have I gotten myself into! she screamed mentally to herself.

'I was desperate!' she tired to rationalize, 'but now what'. She groaned as she sat up. Boy was she ever tired. Dumbledore said it was only October 13; tomorrow was Monday so she would begin classes then. Rubbing her eyes and stretching she decided to go do what the Professor said and clean up before heading to the Great Hall. She didn't even want to think about what would happen when she got there!

&

Professor Dippet looked up and saw the new girl Dumbledore described as she silently went though the Great Hall doors. He stood up from the center of the head table and clapped he hands. Everyone in the Hall looked up wondering what he wanted. "Thank-you", said Dippet. "Everyone, we will be welcoming a new student this year. She will be sorted and placed in classes with the seventh years. Please come up Miss Walker".

Hermione smiled nervously as everyone head in the Hall turned towards her. She felt like she was about to hyperventilate. Being a book worm like she was she was unfamiliar to the attention, Harry took up most of it, even though she knew he didn't like it and would give anything to be rid of it. She walked up between the two middle tables that she noticed belonged to Gyrffindore and Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff sat on the other side of the Gyrffindore' s while Slytherin sat beside Ravenclaw. She tired not to look to the side of the room focusing on not tripped and making a fool of herself. Last thing she needed was to be the laughing-stock of the school.

When she reached the table Dumbledore had already placed a stool on the floor. Smiling he motioned for her to take a set. "Everyone, let me introduce you to Laura Walker. She attended a small school in Canada, but as it is her last year, her parents figured that it would be better if she went to a larger school with more opportunities" said Professor Dippet. Hermione startled. She hadn't talked to Dumbledore about what her story would be. She sneaked a glance at Dumbledore. He winked back. Hermione breath a sigh of relief, she should have known that he would think of something.

"Now, lets get you sorted"

Hermione felt a shock of despair as the hat was lowered onto her head. 'What house will I get into. I can't let myself get close to Tom Riddle, so Slytherin is out. Gyrffindore too' she thought sadly. The rivalry existed here too and being in that house would bring her into too much contact with the apposing house. Ravenclaw she decided. Being around people like her would be, if anything, refreshing for a change. Studying, avoiding Riddle, changing the past. Simple. Hermione smiled. Then the hat began to speak.

'_Hello dear. Wait! You don't belong here, do you?_'

'Please' Hermione begged. 'I need to do this. Please put me in Ravenclaw!'

'_You came here from the future. Time traveling is a dangerous and mysterious business my dear. But I agree that you would do well in Ravenclaw. But I also see Gyrffindore, and dare I say Slytherin in you'_

Hermione was startled by the Slytherin part, but relieved that he agreed with Ravenclaw. 'Dumbledore knows about this. It's important'

'_Very well. If Dumbledore knows then it all right with me. He is one of the finest men I ever had the pleasure to sort. But I warn you'_ the hat said gravely, '_beware; perhaps the steps you are going to take now are the steps that you have taken before, and what you do now is what has made the future what it is. I hope you know what you are doing Hermione Elizabeth Granger. I hope you know what you must do'_

'So do I', she whispered silently in her mind.

"RAVENCLAW!"

&

"Hey Riddle, look at the new girl".

Tom Marvolo Riddle didn't even look up from the book he was reading. 'Advanced Transfiguration and its Possibilities'. He wanted to growl at the person whose voice continued to disturbed him. But Tom had spent years developing the act of keeping his emotions and feelings in check. No matter how irritating it was at times.

"Riddle, are you even listening to me". The voice called again, this time being accompanied by a hand shaking his shoulder. Very calmly Tom shut his book and placed it in his worn out book bag. Years ago he would have been the target of many taunts because of it. 'But not now', he thought with an inward smirk as he turned to his companion, let it never be said that he had such a weakness as calling people his friends.

"As it turns out Hanover", he replied with a since of boredom, "I did notice, but I see it was no concern of mine. She is just a new girl who was sorted into Ravenclaw, not Slytherin. Why pray tell should I look up?"

Jacob Hanover rolled his eyes as he turned away from Riddle. 'He needs to get his nose out of those damn thousand page books, and have some fun for a change'. He snorted; he doubted Riddle even knew the meaning of the word fun. Not that he would ever say that to him. He didn't like to admit it but he was scared of Tom and what he could do. Riddle never seemed to let anything get to him. He was always calm, cool, and collective, and you never knew where you stood with a person like that. If they were happy or angry that that gave you an idea, but with no emotions or feelings then you never knew if they liked you or if they were going to stab you in the back when opportunity presented itself.

Jacob noticed Riddle picking up his book again and beginning to read. He couldn't believe him. He didn't even look at the girl.

When the hat had called out Ravenclaw and he was able to see the new girl for the first time he felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. She was absolutely breath taking! And he wasn't the only one to see that. Looking around he saw that many boys from all houses were eyeing the girl, Laura Walker he believed it was, with huge eyes. As she walked to her new table, Jacob had his eyes glued to that amazing body and her hair bouncing and twirling that shimmered in the light. And her eyes! He wasn't close enough to see but he figured that they were a darker color and they sparkled with happiness and relief. He watched with a smirk as the boys nearest her begin to push their friends and even girlfriends out of the way to talk to her. Amazing as it seems she looked totally unfazed by the attention as she began to talk to the people around her. Riddle didn't even look up.

Jacob had known Tom since first year, and although they weren't exactly friends they knew each other fairly well. In all this time Tom had grown into a very handsome boy, with pitch black hair and light blue eyes, he was thin, but not scrawny and had a well defined face, however he was deathly pale, some might even mistake him for a vampire. He rarely went outside, preferring to spend time in the dungeons and library. Jacob had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He played keeper on the Quidditch team for Slytherin and had a well toned body. He was popular for a Slytherin and had a good since of humor, unlike Tom, who Jacob couldn't even remember ever seeing smiling let alone laughing! Jacob was a Prefect and Tom Headboy, which was perfect. Tom was the most private, secretive person you would ever meet. He didn't share secrets and hardly ever talked to people. He was cold and unconcerned but the smartest person in school. Teachers loved him. Girls adored him, and guys were torn between jealous and envy.

Jacob frowned; he had never seen Tom interested in girl. They seemed to bore him. He flicked his brown hair out of his eyes. While girls seemed to throw themselves at him Tom never bothered.

He snorted, 'Tom needs a good long shag with a girl. If he could make it that lone' he chuckled mentally. He was pretty sure Tom was a virgin, but he was NEVER going to begin _that_ conversation.

&

**Thank-you for the reviews. Sorry it took so long. This chapter may not be the best. But I have to go though the detail of introducing Hermione into the new time and set the stage and everything.**

** Interactions between Hermione and Tom next chapter!!!!!!!**


	4. new names and surprises

**Thank-you so much to all my reviews for the great reviews and support you sent.**

**Sorry that it took so long for the next chapter, but I have been really busy with school, my job, etc.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Disclaimer: I really don't own any of these characters. They belong to JK Rowling, the author of the Harry Potter books. A truly amazing writer of books that have developed into truly amazing movies. If you haven't read or watched them, do it, if not you are missing out big time**.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione smiled happily as she walked over to the cheering table that was the house of the Eagle. She looked down the table and sat down in an empty set around people that looked her own age. She smiled nervously. 'I better make a good expression' she figured.

"Hi" she began, her voice a little shaky. "Do you mind if I sit here. There was no place else." The group of five all smiled.

"Absolutely not", said a cheerful voice to her right. "Hi I'm Emily Yokell." Hermione turned. Emily was a pretty girl with short blonde hair, blue eyes and a small waist, and even sitting down Hermione could tell she was short, maybe 5,1. But she had a kind face and Hermione took an instant liking of her. I also helped that she could see Hogwarts: A History sticking out of Emily's book bag.

"Nice to meet you Emily" she replied. "I 'am Laura Walker". It still felt weird saying that name. It didn't feel like her. 'But it will have to do' she thought with an inward sigh. She didn't have long to think as Emily was talking again. "Welcome to Hogwarts Laura. I' am a Perfect so I'll show you around if you like. Do you know that this castle of around a thousand years old. Well you see…" Hermione smiled as she began to go into what seemed like a long description of Hogwarts history.

"Hhumm, hummm?" Someone coughed nearby. Hermione turned and saw a boy that was sitting directly across from her. "We all know you love to talk Emily. But it is the girls first night hear, and as we want to keep her here, perhaps it not a good idea to bore the girl to death on her first night. Oh, and when were you going to introduce us? You know? Your fiends". The three others sitting with them snickered, as did some eavesdroppers who were trying to hear what the new girl had to say. Emily blushed deep red and hide her face, which caused more laugher from the group. "Sorry about that" she mumbled, "I kind of get carried away sometimes", Hermione smiled. "Sometimes?" the boy said quietly, but loud enough to everyone to hear.

"Laura, let me introduce you to my friends".

"The person to my right is Sarah Keiilor. Across from her in Vivian Swan. Besides her in David Hathamen, and to his right and most certainly least is Derrick Martin"

Hermione smiled and said "hello" to everyone. Sarah had black hair in a bob haircut and brown eyes. She was around 5'6 and a bit on the cubby side, but not by much. Sarah smiled and shook Hermione' s hand welcoming her. Vivian was the true beauty of the group. She had long waist length blonde hair; sparkling baby blue eyes and had large breasts with a small figure. She also had on a lot of makeup. She gave Hermione a small half smile but her eyes were looking over Hermione's look with cold eye. 'What? You don't have to be the only one that has some looks' Hermione thought, giving the look right back at her. Vivian humph and went back to her dinner. Turning to David Hermione had to suppress a smile. David was somewhat funny looking. He had uneven cut hair that looked like someone cut it with lawn clippers. He was very thin and, by the looks of it not that strong. He had little muscle on him. He was also wearing inch think glasses that kept falling off his nose. There were also signs of an ache problem along his upper cheeks, forehead, and along his hairline. His glasses slipped and Hermione was able to see had had plain brown eyes. David looked up and saw her staring at him and blushed completely red. Hermione smiled warmly at him making his eyes go wide and had him nervously trying to push his glasses back up but only succeeding in knocking over his orange juice into his lap. David sunk into his chair and didn't look back up, however she was able to detect red burning bright on his ears and forehead. The boy beside him howled with laughter and did the others. This causes Hermione to look at the other boy Derrick. Derrick had dark brown hair, light green eyes and by the looks was over 6 foot. He had a lazy smile, toned muscles, mischievous eyes and kept flicking his eye out of his eyes. All in all, he was gorgeous.

"As Emily said welcome to Hogwarts" Derrick said with a smile. "Finally" he sighed dramatically, "after seven years of the same old faces someone new"

"Oh please" Sarah laughed, "you love us and you know it"

"Are you all in seventh year" Hermione asked as she began to fill her plate.

"Yep" Derrick with pride, "seven long years of torture and now finally in eights months freedom". He took and deep breath, "I can almost smell it, how sweet it smells" he sang.

Hermione saw the others smile at him. All except David who still had his head at table level. "Don't mind him Laura", said Emily, "he gets like this all the time, just ignore him" she smiled, "but at least it never gets boring" she added.

Hermione laughed. Truly laughed sense seeing her friends murdered. However she couldn't stop the pain in her heart as she did. It felt of wrong, that she was here making friends and laughing and Harry and Ron were gone. She missed them so much. It was like a constant ache that was always there and wouldn't go away. 'I love you guys', she thought desperately, 'I 'am doing this for you '. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop the pain from overcoming her. She felt her throat close up and become sore and her eyes began to water. Clenching her teeth she swallowed a sob.

Suddenly she felt someone shaking her. "Laura, Laura. Are you alright?" Hermione blinked away the tears and looked up. "Are you well?" asked Emily. She was looking at Hermione with concern, her mouth in a frown, with scared eyes. Looking around she saw the others looking at her with concern. Except Vivian who seemed to be interested in only finishing the remainder of her meal. She swallowed, "I' am fine" she said thickly. Giving a small smile she replied, "Just a little home sick that's all". The others smiled with relief.

"Don't' you worry about that" Derrick chirped, "We'll take good care of you. Show you your classes, help you with work, and I personally", placing a hand to his heart, "will personally escort you to all the Quidditch matches"

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled, "You better watch it with the promises, I might just hold you to it". His smile became 100 watt.

"Well then my dear Miss Walker, seeing that the entire table listening to our conversation and I'm getting very sick of people elbowing my in the side and people whispering 'what is she like', how about you meet the rest of the house". He finished the last line over his shoulder down the table. Suddenly people, and Hermione noticed a lot of boys, were suddenly leaning forward asking question and trying to talk to her. She smiled uncomfortably and prepared herself for the next half other of dinner to being the center of attention.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione laid in her four-poster bed in the Ravenclaw Chambers that where located conveniently near the library, Hermione's favorite place in Hogwarts. She sighed. It felt so odd to be sleeping anywhere else but Gyrffindore Tower with her two roommates.

After dinner the six of them showed Hermione where the Chambers were. Even though she was from the future she still had no idea where they were located. It was a slow process as Derrick stopped even two feet to point to something that she just _had _to see, as it was so important. Also Emily talked nonstop about the history of the school. Hermione already knew this, but played alone. It was really refreshing to be with a person so much like herself. She couldn't help smiling when she though of Rick. Derrick said to call him that. He said that Derrick was too long and formal and that wasn't what he was about. Hermione couldn't agree more. He was like the Weasley twins Fred and George, Ron's older brother, and like Harry and Ron all mixed together. She also learned that he played Quidditch and, as he put it he was, "the best damn seeker that there ever was and ever will be". She didn't have the heart to tell him differently.

After saying good night to the boys the girls had proceeded to go to their dorms and get ready for bed. They were the only girls in their years in Ravenclaw so it was nice to have the dorm all to their selves.

When they got there, there was a school barn owl waiting on Hermione's would-be bed. Frowning she wondered who it was from. Without reading all of it she told the others it was from the Headmaster and said that her stuff would be here in the morning.

It was then that Hermione almost had a panic attack. 'My wand!!!' she thought frantically. 'I don't have a freaking wand! Lucius Malfoy took it and I never got it back! I don't even have any schoolbooks and equipment'.

Sitting on her bed and taking deep breaths she tried not to wake the other girls. 'Okay, Okay', she figured, 'this is bad, very, very BAD!'. Panting she took a deep breath, in through the nose and out through the month. She picked up the letter.

_Dear Miss Walker_

_It was occurred to me that due to your situation that you would need books and clothing. I have looked over the classes you told me you would have been taking and was able to enlist you in them all. However you will have to drop one class as the use of your time turner in no longer able._

_You are also without your wand. I have looked for one that was similar to the one you described to me and was able to get a hold of it._

_Your books, timetable, wand, and other things like potion equipment will be delivered by morning. There will also be a catalog of clothing and other things you will need, such as whatever it is you females do to yourselves these days. All you have to do is point to the object with your wand and say the spell 'retireveo'. You will also be given a note saying that you are allowed to go to Hogsmeade and some money for personal use._

_I will also give you back your time-turner. I am afraid that there is nothing that can be done. You must remain here until the magic within it was regenerated enough to send you home. This, I'm afraid will take months, around graduation about._

_My deepest regrets, and fondest wishes Miss Walker._

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

_Transfiguration teacher_

_P.S. If you have any concerns or are in need of any help the Heads are Lucy Clucker of Hufflepuff, and Tom Riddle of Slytherin._

Hermione smiled happily. Dumbledore was amazing. The man was truly a genesis. He had figured out everything perfectly. She frowned as she looked at the last part. Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle the Headboy. Tom Riddle the future Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort. The murderer of Myrtle and hundreds of others to come. Also the reason she was currently in the 1940's. She didn't even remember seeing him in the Great Hall. She was too busy with the Ravenclaw's to look at the Slytherin's.

Hermione snuggled into her bed. This was the 'boy' who, if she was correct fell in love with her and tried to destroy the Wizarding world. 'All I have to do is avoid him at all times so that he won't get close to me and fall in love', she thought. 'Just stay as far away from him'.

As she drifted off to sleep, a nagging thought entered her mind. Voldemort said that every thing that he did, he did because he loved her. If he loved her so much, did that mean she loved him too?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sunlight flittered into the dorm through the high windrows. Hermione groaned as the sunlight hit her eyes. 'Where the hell am I'. Suddenly she remembered and fell back onto the bed wishing things would just go back to the way things were.

Sighing she sat up and looked around. The dorm was empty, and the clock on the wall said 7:30am. Classes started at 8:30, so if she hurried she could make it to breakfast and not be late. At the foot of the bed was a trunk. Opening it she found another letter from Dumbledore.

_Miss Walker_

_In here is your new wand, robes, books, timetable and catalog. Have a nice first day, and I will see you in Transfiguration._

_Professor Dumbledore_

Hermione slipped on her new robes and looked in the mirror. 'Wow' she thought with a smile. 'I just my mother was right. Blue really is was perfect color.'

After doing her morning rituals and combing her hair and putting on make-up that the other girls left behind. Again her mother's doing. She said she was tired of her daughter looking like a twelve year old. She got her new wand and looked at her timetable. First class was Charms, then Ancient Runes, and Potions this morning. Hermione got her required books and put then in her book-bag that was also in the trunk. Looking in catalog, she decided to pick out clothes and other stuff in the evening.

Glancing at the clock she saw it was 8:00. 'Oh no, I have to hurry or I might be late'. Hermione quickly through everything into the trunk and raced out of the Chambers into the hall to the Charms classroom, praying desperately that it was in the same place as it was in 1997.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jacob Hanover was whistling a happy tune as was he and his quiet companion walked alone the hallways towards Transfiguration. Jacob glanced sideways and grinned from ear to ear; he then started to whistle louder. Tom Riddle's left eye twitched. "Must you do that Hanover? It is very irritating. Why are you walking with me anyways? You know I prefer to be along". This was said with no emotion. Like someone stating the weather, but Jacob knew Tom hated it. Tom hated anything, in his opinion, that brought joy to others. That was why it was so much fun. Although Hanover was scared of Tom, the temptation to annoy him was too much.

"Well", he began stretching. "As a matter of fact whistling helps me prepare for a long day of classes, so yes I must do it". He smirked, "And as for walking with you, I'm doing no such thing. We are merely going to the same place at the same time. It was all consequences.

Tom frowned and began to walk faster. He heard Hanover's chuckling behind him. "Oh your no fun Riddle. But if you insist on being alone all the time I will take the long way to the class. But it will be on your head if I'm late and have detention." The following footsteps could be heard turning right and were soon out of hearing range.

Tom slow down to his regular pace. Hanover's parting words echoed in his head, "but if you insist on being alone all the time". He didn't insist on being along, it was just the way it was. The sun was yellow; the grass green, Tom was alone. Always alone. Always.

He shook his head. Where did these thoughts come from, he hated people. Especially muggles. Muggles were judgmental and cruel. He eyes harded hardened as he remembered his own childhood. The children from the orphanage where he had grown up always teased and tormented him for being different. The matrons there thought he was strange and weird. As he got older all of them became scared of them. He remembered the whispers behind closed doors and the looks. _'Don't go near Tom, something bad will_ _happen to you'_, _'That Riddle boy is a strange one, there is no doubting that'_, _'No wonder_ _no one ever took him home, who would want him'_. He heard, but he never cried, in fact he couldn't remember if he had ever cried. It was the truth. He was strange and weird and no one ever wanted him. Not then as a child and most certainly not now that he was a teenager.

Tom clenched his teeth, and his fists were white with rage. 'What the hell I'm I doing', he though. 'They were damn right to be scared of me. They don't know what I can do.'

He smirked as his blue eyes took on a fierce glow. 'But they will, they will all know. I have more power then anyone can dream of. I'm Slytherin's heir. What does it matter that I'm alone. Friends are for the weak. They can easily betray you at anytime, and tell your secrets to your worst enemy. And love!' he thought the word with the most foulest of loathing. 'What is love anyway,' he thought. 'It is only a emotion that gets in the way of things.' In all his seventeen years he had never loved nor was loved by anyone. Those around him all his life gave him fear, hatred, pity, envy, suspicion. Teachers and girls gave him adoration as well as pride. People didn't need love. He didn't. He liked who he was, cold, cunning, and heartless, love would just get in the way of this. He got along just fine without it. He was content with being alone.

But even with all his talk and his hatred of the world, he couldn't completely block out that nagging voice in the back of his head that kept saying, _'alone, always alone, always'._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione panted as she quickly walked towards her first class. She had fifteen minutes but she wanted to get there early to prepare herself for class. She had just turned a corner when BANG! Books and parchment and bags went flying as Hermione and whoever she had ran into fell onto the ground and went rolling over each other at least two times before bumping into the wall and stopping. Hermione had her eyes closed and cried out as she hit the wall and the other person can to stop on top of her. She groaned as she felt pain sweep her head, back, and shoulder from where she hit the wall. Not to mention the person currently lying on top of her.

She heard a similar groan from above her and decided that she wasn't the only on in a little pain, also that the other person was male. 'Oh why wasn't I watching where I was going?,' she asked herself. 'Better see who it is and say sorry'. She gingerly opened her eyes and saw dark hair. The mystery person then decided it was time to move and began to shift. Hermione became conscience of more then the pain, so suddenly felt the position in which the two of them were in. Hermione lay on her back, the stranger lay on top of her full body and also between her legs. Her knees were bent and her legs spend wide, the guy lay fully between then, his waist touching the apex of her legs. Hermione's face went red, and it also didn't help that the guy was now moving. She could feel him moving sideways between her private parts. She began to move her body to try to get him off; this only made the feelings and friction between them greater. She heard a gasp and his head suddenly came up, and Hermione found herself staring into a pair of beautiful light blue eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tom groaned as his body and the body of the biggest idiot in the world came to a stop. He, being the lucky one, ended on top. Tom had his eyes closed as be tried to control his temper. 'Stupid idiots, who don't watch where they're going'.

He had been walking along, grateful that his self pity period was over and he was able to get back to his old cold self when he rounded a corner, only to be slammed into be some opposing force and knocked to the ground. For a person who spent years working on his self-image this was an awful thing to happen. If anyone were to come by and see him in this funny position his reputation would be ruined!!

He quickly tried to get up, but as he was still a little dizzy he was only able to wiggle around. This caused him to become extremely aware of the fact that there was a body beneath him. A **female** body. His body was between her legs, and his head rested on her very soft breast. Tom's cheeks went red. 'I'll hex anyone, even a teacher if they find me like this', he thought darkly as he swallowed. He began to move, trying to get up, as he suddenly felt the persons body begin to move too. The friction was incredible and the heat was intense. Tom felt the blood enter his lower regions and begin to stiffen. He gasped and his head shot up, and he made eye contact with the most beautiful eyes that he had ever seen. Lovely hazel, with gold and green.

Tom quickly rolled off her and turned away trying to compose himself. What the hell was the matter with him! How in the world could he let himself he affected by a moving body and pretty eyes? It was absurd. He cast a cooling charm on himself that got rid of any lingering effects, which was poking up and clearly visible for all to see. When he turned around he was once again the cold, cunning Tom Riddle.

The girl was on her feet and had already collected all of her things as she turned towards him. He jumped to his feet and glared are her.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going, and I didn't see you", she breathe. Tom noticed she also looked a little flushed.

"Well you should have been looking ahead and watching", he replied coldly. Tom looked her up and down. Ravenclaw he saw, 'I wonder why I never seen her before'.

"As I said I'm sorry. It is my first day and I didn't want to be late you see". She held out her hand, "I'm Laura Walker, the new Ravenclaw".

Tom looked at the hand extended towards him. So this was the Ravenclaw Hanover was talking about. She really was a breath-taking beauty. He blushed remember the feel of her body under his. He quickly grasped her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Slytherin. Now if you don't mind I, as well as you, will be late for class, so farewell". He waved his wand and his book-bag, filled with his books came to him.

She smiled at him. Not a smile like the others gave him. Not full of pity, envy or lust, but a sweet, beautiful smile that one would give to a friend. Tom stiffened as she walked up to him. He eyed her suspiciously She stepped right beside him, reached up and…..kissed him. Right on the cheek. Tom's eyes went hugh. "I really I' am sorry", she said again.

She turned and walked away. Just before she turned the corner she called out, "What's your name, you never told me". "It's Tom Riddle", he called before turning and walking away. A hand gently touching the place where her lips had touched his cheek, a warm feeling, the likes of which he had never known coursing though his body.

Leaving Hermione Granger standing in the corridor with a look of complete horror and shock on her face, before she turned and ran to her classroom, with five minutes to spare.

Two minds echoed the same thing, one in complete despair, the other in confusion, 'What just happened?'

**Sorry it took so long guys. I have been really busy. I hope you like it. No bad review please. I hope you like my Tom Riddle, I do.**

**Please, Please, Please review.**

**I plan to make David a larger character in the future. I really like him. **


	5. friends and feelings

**Hey everybody. Thanks to all the people who reviewed and the nice comments.**

**I am sooo sorry that it had taken so long for this chapter. I have had absolutely no desire to write, and if you are going to do something decent then you have to want to do it, and I just didn't want to do it.**

**I really wish to get lots of reviews for this story. I didn't get a lot for my last chapter. But please, I beg you, no bad reviews. I can't take it. To write I have to believe that people actually want to read my story and that they like it. Okay? Thank-you so much.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and characters. These fictional characters belong to the one and only JK Rowling the author of the Harry Potter books. If you have never read the books, or even watched the movies, do so immediately, you have no idea what you are missing out on. Trust me. You will not be disappointed._**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione made it to charms and stopped outside the door. 'Oh my God', she thought. Over and over the words played in her head as she struggled to breathe. She replayed the entire encounter in her mind. She nearly screamed. 'I kissed him! I bloody freaky kissed him! What was I thinking', she shouted mentally to herself. What kind of person just goes kissing strange guys on the cheek? She didn't even know his name for crying out loud. Well she certainly knew NOW! 'Tom Riddle! That was Tom Riddle. Voldemort. The Dark Lord. And I kissed him. The reason I came here to begin with was to change the past by not getting him to love me. And what did I do? I made the freaking first move!' Hermione felt ready to cry. 'No, no, no.' she thought. 'Just keep going, forget it, and don ever go near him again'. Taking a deep breath and steadying herself she calmly walked into the classroom.

The Ravenclaw's shared this class with the Hufflepuff's, but the houses still tended to stay separate of each other. Hermione looked around for her friends. "Hey Laura", someone shouted", she turned and saw Emily waving her over from the front of the class.

"Hey", she said cheerfully putting the thought of Tom Riddle from her mind.

"Sorry about leaving you to yourself today, we were worried that you wouldn't make it on time", said Emily.

Sarah looked up from her book and smiled at Hermione, "You'll like this class, it's great. The professor is really old but is the best of what he does." She glanced that the clock, "you better get your things out, the Professor may by nice but he works from one bell to the other".

Hermione chuckled, 'I wish we made teachers like that in my time'. She looked around to find a sit. Emily and Sarah were in two front seats together. Derrick and Vivian were sitting two seats backs. Hermione smiled at them. Derrick looked up and smiled sleepily and then lead his head back down onto his books. It was clear that he was not a morning person and didn't like charms as he had said last night. Vivian was fixing her hair and make-up and gave Hermione a dirty look. 'Well', she snorted, 'pretty you'. She had noticed that all the guys were sending Vi looks. It didn't go by her that these looks were directed to her too. Sometimes much more suggestive. No empty sets.

Then she spotted David, all by himself in the front row seat furthest from the others. An empty seat was beside him. She smiled and made her way over. "Hey David", she said cheerfully and smiled at him, "do you mind if I seat here?" There was an empty seat close to Emily and Sarah but Hermione liked David, and even thought him cute. Even with the hair cut and acne.

David's head snapped up as if he couldn't believe that someone was talking to him, or even asking to set beside him. He looked up and Hermione had to bit her tongue to keep from laughing. David saw who was looking at him and just like all last night, he blushed deep red. "Ah… really? … I mean don't… don't… you want to be with your, I mean our friends?". Hermione was shocked he could even finish that somewhat sentence, with all his stuttering. Her cheeks were hurting from keeping in her laughter. She shook her head and sat down. "No, I like this seat," she explained. It was her old seat from back home.

"Besides," she explained as she took you her books and quill. "You are my friend. Aren't you?", she asked him in a sideways glance.

David burnt red. "Ah…yes". He smiled. Hermione thought he looked very cute and sweet when he did this. "I don't have many friends". David looked at his papers. "People don't talk to me much because of my looks. I'am a nerd. And I study too much, even for a Ravenclaw. The other four are nice but I don't really fit in there. I'am a loner, but its okay I don't mind. It's nice."

Hermione thought that was so sad. It sounded just like her life at school, especially during the beginning of her first year when she didn't have Harry and Ron there to be with her. David looked so lonely. He was clearly a nice, sweet guy. Perhaps that was the problem. People here wanted the cool, tough guys. The bad boys with the rep. That seemed like Rick, but David was a complete opposite. Hermione let her eyes travel over him. His looks didn't help, but that just made Hermione mad. Idiots, she fumed. Even Emily and the others didn't talk to him much and let him seat all alone. 'Well', she thought, 'He needs a friend. And so do I'.

"Not anymore David. We need partners in most of your classes. Be mine?" she asked. David smiled, "Sure". Hermione laughed. The teacher came in and stood in the front of the class. She leaned in to him, "By the way, do you mind if I call you Dave?"

David looked thoughtful, "Dave", he said softly as if testing it. "Dave", he repeated. He looked at her and she startled. His eyes weren't dull anymore but were a light with happiness. "I like it."

"Great," Hermione reclaimed cheerfully. "Great".

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tom sat in the library after classes in the potion section in the deepest part. He wanted to be alone and hated to be bothered by the loud whispering of the other stupid students that attended this school. He sat there trying to do his potion essay but was doing what he had done all day since Transfiguration class.

Nothing.

Nothing and thinking.

Nothing and thinking and staring into space.

He was seated with all his books, parchment, ink, and quill arranged in a way that would maximize his speed but all he was doing was staring at the opposite book case of books. One elbow on his knee, the other on the table with his chin in it and his fingers tapping on his cheek.

And he continued to sit.

Suddenly his entire body jerked upright and he violently shook his head. He slammed his fists on the table, glad that nobody could see or hear him. "Get out of my head!" he growled at his books. Tom ran his fingers through his hair making the usually perfect head look like he just got out of bed. 'Damn her', he cursed. 'Who does she think she is?.' Laura Walker. All day all he could think about was that stupid encounter with her. Transfiguration was the worst. First he had that imbecile Dumbledore as a teacher. He never liked him. And it was right after the episode and he was still in shock. Of course Dumbledore had noticed no matter how hard he had tired to act natural and kept sending him these looks.

'And she kissed me'. Tom's eyes glowed with rage. He almost wished a first year would wander back here so he could hex them. 'She runs into me, knocks me down, apologizes, and freakin' kisses me on the cheek.' Tom didn't want to admit it, but it wasn't so much the embarrassment that was the cause of the anger, but that simple kiss on the cheek was that first kiss he had ever had. And no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the feeling of her lips on his cheek out of his head. Or the heat that had spread though him, or the feeling of him between her thighs.

Tom was seventeen, and like all other boys his age he had thought about the opposite sex and suffered his own fair share of sexual frustration. However he was never weak enough to fall for them. Spells and charms worked well enough. And when he was in the mood for more, which was not very often he liked to think, he own hand worked just as well as any whiny, don't-ever-shut-up-woman.

Tom had watched her during their potion class together. She was sitting with that disgusting excuse for a wizard that acne geek what's-his-face. She was laughing at something he had said while they where adding ingredients to their potion. Her hair was thrown back and her eyes had sparkled and worst of all, they were shining at what's-his-face who was as red as a tomato and looking as if a goddess had granted him the temptation of her presence. Tom had also seen that he wasn't the only one to notice. Several guys where looked at what's-his-face with envy and spite, and in some case disbelief. Tom quickly looked away so that no one saw him staring.

Now he sat in library cursing the woma- girl all the pain in the world for putting him though all these strange feelings and emotions. Tom shook his head again and picked up his quill. 'Get a hold of yourself Riddle. Forget her. Do this assignment. She may have beat me in answering questions in class', Tom's eye twitched just thinking about it, 'but I'am the best in potions, damn her if she thinks she can change this'.

Two hours later and one finished essay Tom sat in the same chair, staring at the same bookcase hating what's-his-face and that fact that he made Laura laugh, and cursing himself for wishing it was him that made her eyes shine like that for him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jacob looked up from his Transfiguration essay as a Riddle walked into the common room. He was surprised. Tom had his own rooms all by himself and hated lowering his mighty self by intermingling with common folks. Jacob looked at Tom and grinned from ear to ear. 'Well, well, well.' He thought gleefully, 'What has Tommy got himself into'. Tom had walked into the room, by passed everyone in the room, not seeming to even notice them and sat of the same sofa by Jacob in the back corner. His hair was slightly disheveled, ('something is definitely up') his arms were folded across his chest in a menacing way, but as Jacob studied him it seemed that they weren't just folded but were touching his sides as if he was hugging himself, as if he was trying to protect himself from something, to shield himself away from whatever was trying to penetrate his calm, well-known world.

The once self-assured Tom Riddle looked like a scared little boy facing the unknown.

Jacob placed his essay and books on the table in front of him. "So Tom," he began, "what brings you here into the company of other?" he asked. He was actually a bit nervous. Having dealt with the emotionless Tom for years this one was new territory so he had to proceed with delicate caution.

Tom didn't appear to hear him. He just kept staring at the wall. Jacob had noticed that he was doing this an awful lot today.

After trying several more times to get an answer and having no success Jacob was nearly startled out of his skin when out of no where Tom asked, "what do you know about the boy in potions. The one with the geeky hair-cut and the bad acne problem?"

He thought for a moment. He wondered what to say. He took a deep breath and said, "I have so sweet clue who in hell you are talking about". Tom's head fell back onto the sofa and he turned to look at him in disbelief. He made a sound that Jacob thought could be a growl. Tom suddenly jerked up with blazing eyes. "The quiet, smart one that always stutters whenever anyone tries to get two words out of the blundering idiot."

It clicked with the "blundering idiot"; Jacob knew who he was talking about. His eyes widened. He knew who Tom was talking about. Who didn't? And he was pretty sure of why Tom had mentioned this. Jacob felt a giddy feeling spread through him. Oh yes. He knew who Tom was talking about. 'Hehehe', he thought mentally. All day long David Hathamen was seen in the company of the new Ravenclaw girl Laura Walker, and surprisingly she seemed to enjoy being around him. From what he was able to get in information they had been partners in all their classes. He had noticed that Tom was quiet today, 'even for him', he thought, and know he believed that he figured it out. Jacob had to restrain himself from bouncing up and down on the sofa. Tom was jealous!!! Yes sirey! There was no doubt about it. He grinned from ear to ear. 'Oh what fun this will be. The all powerful Slytherin God had feelings. He liked a GIRL! Tom was jealous!'

He composed himself as much as he could but was unable to get the grin to go away. Jacob was one of the few people in Slytherin who showed his emotions so freely. However, while he can across was a fun-loving type of person he wasn't a Slytherin for no reason. He was well adapted at hiding his serious emotions and that made him just as dangerous as a person who showed none at all. People trusted him and liked him. This gave him a great advantage over the other people of his house who people didn't trust and so who wouldn't reveal information too. But this was getting off topic.

"Yeah, I know who you're talking about. What about him?" he asked with his tongue in his cheek, desperately craving to know what Tom would say. Tom opened his mouth, "Ah…never mind. I'm going to bed". Back stiff, head held high, eyes cold Tom swiftly walked out of the common room. Jacob smirked as he picked up his still unfinished essay. 'Live in denial all you what Tommy-boy, but you have definitely have it bad for the new girl." He began to whistle the same tune he had when he walked with Tom in the morning to class. "And I'm going to be there every step of the way' he chuckled.

**Not the best chapter but since it had been so long I decided that I REALLY had to update another chapter. Please review. NO bad reviews please!!**

**To all my reviews thank-you so much for your patience and support. I adore you all! Forgive me of the spelling mistakes. **


End file.
